


Peter Parker’s City Tour

by themanandthespider (roseroth)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroth/pseuds/themanandthespider
Summary: Mood board and ficlet for starker bingo 2k19 (just now posting it on A03)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Peter Parker’s City Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fic. More of a little ficlet to go with my mood board I made for starkerbingo Maybe if I get the motivation I’ll actually write a fic based around this 😅 As soon as I get back to my laptop I’ll add the mood board... just gotta figure out how 😂

When Peter and Tony started dating, Tony made sure to bring Peter to all the fanciest restaurants, bars, theaters, and museums. If it was expensive, and in New York (and even outside of New York…. and the country for that matter) Tony took Peter. He spared no expense in his quest to woo Peter - and to prove that he was worth sticking around for. 

A couple weeks in, and a few long conversations later, Peter finally convinced Tony that he didn’t need fancy, expensive places or extravagant gestures. He just wanted needed Tony. On their very next date night, Peter took charge. Rather than their usual elegant dinner and post-dinner activity (that was no less expensive), Peter took Tony to all his “usual” stomping grounds in the city. From his favorite hole-in-the-wall bookstore, to the best (and most hipster - Tony’s words, not Peters) bar, to the various places his friends tended to congregate, Peter took Tony on his very own “Peter Parker City Tour.” 

As Peter showed Tony his life, Tony came to the abrupt realization that he was irrevocably, deeply in love with the young man. 

Exactly two years later, Tony would take Peter back to each place, retracing their footsteps from that first tour, ending the very same spot: the Metropolitan Museum steps. Getting down on one knee, Tony asked Peter the question he had wanted to for years - the very question he knew he wanted to ask exactly two years ago. 

Peter said yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @themanandthespider for more starker 👌


End file.
